Constitution of the $crooge McDuck Wiki
We hereby collect and codify the essential laws of the $crooge McDuck Wiki, which are to be applied without fail, barring interference from higher powers such as members of the FANDOM Staff. Other policies on the Wiki are negotiable, but this is not the case of the present Constitution, although the Wikimaster and Administrators reserve the collective right to make moderate alterations to it if it becomes necessary. Hence, the guiding principles of the Wiki are as follows. 'Part 1 - Administrative Rights and Offices' *'Part 1 • Article 1:' The highest office in the Wiki's hierarchy is that of Wikimaster or Wikimistress. Although it is their duty to be benevolent and mindful of other users' concerns, the Wikimaster ultimately holds absolute power on the Wiki, and may veto or overrule even a concerted decision of lesser administrators. :::The first and current Wikimaster is User:Scrooge_MacDuck. His chosen successor is to be User:Drleevezan, who, in the event of his becoming Wikimaster, is required immediately to designate an eventual successor of his own. (Although the Wikimaster's Heir obviously tends to be an Administrator whom the current Wikimaster trusts, the status does not, in and of its own, grant additional powers to its holder.) *'Part 1 • Article 2:' Below the Wikimaster are the Administrators. These individuals are the administration of the Wiki, granted an elevated status by the Wikimaster for the use of which they can be to the affairs of the Wiki. Administrators are trusted to handle such matters as the suppression of spamming and vandalism, the carrying out of blocks (though only in accordance with policy; an administrator cannot take it upon themselves to block an individual whom policy does not mandate be blocked, barring unforeseen extraordinary circumstances). They also have a decision power greater than rank-and-file users when it comes to making choices such as how best to disambiguate a page, or how to resolve a contentious edit war. Although an Administrator is ordinarily named by the Wikimaster on the Wikimaster's own accord, it is equally possible to request Administrator status for oneself or someone else, if one has a good enough argument why that candidate is deserving of the status. Conversely, anyone upon whom the Wikimaster may wish to bestow the title and its responsibilities may at any time refuse it or forsake it. Note: Within the Wikia system, Administrators can grant administrative rights to users by themselves. However, this is not to be undertaken without discussing it with the Wikimaster beforehand. Administrative status on the $MW is also a courtesy usually extended to the administrative team of a Wiki with which the $MW merges. :::The current Administrators of the $crooge McDuck Wiki are (in very loose descending order of influence/seniority, although there is no hard hierarchy) User:Drleevezan, User:Amelia Lonelyheart, User:Heather the dragon rider, User:TheMidgetMoose, User:Jimy85, User:CartoonEverything and User:FelixlandMapping. *'Part 1 • Article 3:' If they so request, the Ambassadors of our foreign partner-Wikis can get administrative rights on the $crooge McDuck Wiki even should they not have edited anything much on the $MW as of late. They may take it upon themselves to carry out Wiki policy when it comes to such matters as repressing trolling, but they are asked to be careful to act within this Wiki's policies, not their own. :::The editors deriving a current Administrator status from their nature as Ambassadors are User:ΚΟΜΙΞ, User:Esteban02 and User:Mondopapero. *'Part 1 • Article 4:' At their personal discretion, the Wikimaster may give out "nobility titles" rewarding users for particular efforts. Although these are equivalent to Administrator status in terms of prestige (so to speak), they are not associated with any particular privileges, rights or duties. That being said, if one finds a user holding the title of i.e. “Grand Geographer”, their opinion may be worth bearing in mind if one is unsure how to edit a Location page. :::Current "ennobled" users include: :::* User:Drleevezan: Voice of Reason, Grand Sleuth :::* User:DoggoRoboto: Grand Geographer *'Part 1 • Article 5:' Although creating true FANDOM accounts is greatly encouraged, the opinion of IP users is not to be valued any less than that of a regular account user; it is by the quality and reliability of their edits that they are to be judged. Category:Policy